


(I'm feeling so) Energetic

by CloudHop



Series: hello [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Carnival, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Daehwi, Romance, lol poor daehwi he's so dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudHop/pseuds/CloudHop
Summary: Daehwi is scared and Dongho has a crush.





	(I'm feeling so) Energetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo! I know I'm supposed to be doing my other fic but I got into a conversation about Dongho and Daehwi with my friend about how Daehwi would totally misunderstand a first date with Dongho so here it is. Also, I went to KCON LA and it was just as hectic as you'd expect. But also fun. I'll update my other fic soon I'm sorry
> 
> Also, I placed this about a year and a half in the future, so somewhere in like, February or March of 2019. Where Wanna One is still together because I can do that. I literally did all this so Daehwi could be 18.

Daehwi isn’t sure how he’s ended up at a carnival with Kang Dongho, but he has a hunch. He suspects it’s some elaborate prank by his hyungs, a funny way to see Daehwi cower in fear of Dongho yet again. They seem to still find it funny, even almost a year and a half later. He supposes they aren’t wrong though, because even though he’s far from the 16-year-old rookie idol first debuting with Wanna One, Kang Dongho still scares the shit out of him.

\----  
Dongho is all smiles when he spots Daehwi near the entrance of the park. Daehwi is terrified.

“Ah! Daehwi! Sorry I’m late, have you been waiting long?”

He has, but he isn’t planning on telling Dongho that.

“Of course not hyung! Only a few minutes.”

More like 20. Daehwi smiles tensely and Dongho’s eyes crinkle. Daehwi hopes his smile doesn’t look too fake. He almost flinches when Dongho moves in for a stiff hug, but Dongho doesn’t seem to notice.

“Thank goodness. What ride do you want to go to first?”

“A-Anything you want hyung.”

Daehwi can’t help it when he stutters, he’s honestly paralyzed by Dongho. He’s just so intimidating.

“How about a rollercoaster? I love those,” Dongho says, and Daehwi decides not to tell him he hates rollercoasters with a burning passion.

“Sure hyung! Which one?”

Dongho gives him a thoughtful look and grabs his hand. It’s big and warm but still makes Daehwi tense up.

“How about we go look?”

\----  
It’s just Daehwi’s luck that Dongho has chosen the most frightening looking rollercoaster in the whole park. It’s massive and winding with several large loops and an impossibly steep drop at the end. The line is impossibly short and Daehwi bemoans the fact that he’ll die so young. There was so much he still wanted to do with his life, and he hadn’t even said goodbye to his Wanna One family yet.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Dongho says, practically vibrating from excitement. He has a big, toothy grin on his face and Daehwi tries to match it, but he’s sure it probably looks more like a grimace. People are filing into their seats and he and Dongho are just about to climb into their own small carriage when Daehwi hears the telltale whimper-sniffle sound only a crying child could make. Dongho must have heard it too because before he knows it Daehwi is being dragged to where a sobbing boy is clinging to what Daehwi assumes is his father. The father is trying to calm the boy down as a teenaged worker looks on with worried eyes.

“I-I’m sorry,” the worker starts. “But all the other seats are full.”

A whimper.

“Your daddy is right here with you, see? No need to be scared.”

A sob.

“You can go next time and we’ll seat you right in the back!”

A full-on wail.

“We’ll trade seats,” Dongho announces suddenly. He crouches next to the boy who looks up at him with tear-filled eyes. “Look, we’re sitting all the way back there. How about you and your daddy go sit there and me and my friend can sit up front, does that sound good?”

The boy gives him a watery smile and loosens his grip on his father’s shirt.

“Thank you so much,” the father says, bowing slightly. Dongho bows back and Daehwi groans as quietly as possible as he and Dongho take the front seats on the rollercoaster. The worker looks relieved as she watches the boy and his father move towards the middle seats.

“I wanted to be at the front anyways,” Dongho whispers. Of course he wanted to be at the front. Of course. The worker comes by and straps them in, securing the bar over their waists. Daehwi is already clutching at it, knuckles white, and the coaster isn’t even moving yet. He hears instructions being rattled off but he can’t focus. Dongho is tapping his foot excitedly and his face has a dumb, dopey smile covering it.

“I’m so excited,” he says. Daehwi doesn’t respond, knuckles tightening on the bar. They start to move and his eyes clench shut.

“Hyung, I’m scared,” he whispers. The rollercoaster is clanking as their cart shuffles up the tracks.

“What? I can’t hear you,” Dongho says back. They’re at the top of the starting drop.

“Hyung, I’m scared!” he says, and then they’re falling down the first slope and Daehwi knows he’s screaming but he can’t hear anything. He feels a hand unwind his clenched right fist that’s death gripping the bar. It intertwines with his and it’s comforting and warm. He squeezes it with all his might, nails digging into the back of it and surely leaving tiny crescent moon marks. Eventually he can feel himself start to have fun, start laughing. Eventually he isn’t scared. But he doesn’t let go of the hand.

\----  
Dongho’s hair is a mess when they get off the rollercoaster. Daehwi is sure his isn’t much better.

“You look ridiculous,” Daehwi says. Dongho’s usually kept hair is a rat’s nest now, sweeping in all directions.

“You’re one to talk,” Dongho replies. Daehwi pats his head and he can feel all the tufts of hair sticking out. He jolts when Dongho reaches over to rub at his head.

“Here. Let me fix it,” Dongho mutters, slowly combing through his hair with his fingers. When he’s finished he gives it a final ruffle. “There. Perfect.”

Daehwi isn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed or scared.

“Me next,” Dongho says, and it doesn’t feel like it’s negotiable. Daehwi leads them to a bench to sit and then he begins going through Dongho’s hair piece by piece. The gel has made it significantly more difficult to work with than his own. It finally reaches a semblance of the usual style, and so Daehwi deems it a success.

“Finished,” he says. When he looks at Dongho’s face he expected a pleased expression, or maybe just happy. Instead he looks embarrassed and awkward.

“Thanks,” he mumbles.

“Ah, of course Dongho-hyung.”

Daehwi is a little confused, but he likes this shyer version of Dongho. It’s much less intimidating and even a bit…cute.

“Let’s go to the next ride,” Dongho says confidently, former embarrassment apparently forgotten. He stands up and Daehwi is reminded of how broad Dongho’s shoulders are. How easily he could crush the life out of him with his biceps.

“S-Sure hyung. Where to?”

Daehwi is stuttering again. Thinking about Dongho crushing him to death has made him nervous. Dongho starts walking towards a ride he apparently wants to go on, and Daehwi can do nothing else but follow. His nervousness doesn’t dissipate.

\----

He remains tense throughout the rest of the day. They go on another rollercoaster, the oddly elephant themed merry-go-round, the haunted house (still not as scary as Dongho), and even the Tunnel of Love, an awkward affair that has Dongho blushing again and Daehwi simply petrified.

They have their fortunes read, and Dongho refuses to reveal what he learned no matter how hard Daehwi pesters him. His cheeks are bright red and he won’t stop rubbing at the back of his neck, but he remains firm. Daehwi proudly shares that he is to be lucky in wealth in the coming month and that romance is just around the corner. This only seemed to fluster Dongho more, but when Daehwi pesters him Dongho snaps back and that shuts Daehwi up as quick as anything could. He doesn’t mention Dongho’s cherry red face again.

They, mainly Dongho, play a number of carnival games too. Dongho wins a plastic bracelet that he gives to a little girl from a shooting game and large teddy bear from one of those strongman games that he awkwardly forces into Daehwi’s arms. It’s soft and plush with a cute pink bow. Daehwi is too distracted by the bear to notice Dongho’s cheeks pinking again.

Somewhere, they (Dongho, because he makes all the decisions) decide to grab a meal too. Daehwi eats quietly while Dongho rattles on about how much fun he’s having and how it’s nice to see Daehwi again and how he really misses everybody from the show. Daehwi nods conversationally and stuffs more chicken into his mouth.

“How’s Minhyun?” Dongho asks after a long sip of soda.

“Good. He misses you guys though,” Daehwi says with a small smile. “But I think he’s happy. We do our best to make sure he feels loved by us.”

“I’m glad. How about everyone else? Everybody doing well?”

“Mmhmm,” Daehwi nods. “Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung have finally started dating so that’s good. But Jisung-hyung gave us all a weird lecture on having safe sex. I hated that bit…”

Dongho laughs and it’s loud and aggressive sounding.

“Hey! Don’t laugh. It was scarring. He used a cucumber to explain condoms. I mean, we’re not children anymore, I think we all know how to use a condom.”

Dongho has stopped laughing now and cherry-faced Dongho is making a surprise reappearance. He coughs awkwardly.

“Uh, anyway…that’s good for them. I’m glad they’ve sorted it all out…” he trails off. They finish their meal in silence and Daehwi notices that the sun is finally going down. That means he can finally go home and try to forget this stressful day.

“Hey, let’s go on one more ride.”

Daehwi internally sighs. A headache is forming from all of this stress.  
“Sure hyung.”

\----

The final ride turns out to be the Ferris wheel. It would be cliché if this were a date. They get in line and file into an individual carriage. By the time Dongho and Daehwi are at the top, the sky has completely darkened and the carnival is lit up with fluorescent, blinking lights. It’s picturesque and Daehwi lets out a little sigh of contentment, some of his stress slipping away.

“Pretty,” Daehwi says.

“Yeah.”

Daehwi presses a hand against the glass and breathes out slowly. They descend in silence and when they come to the exit of the park Dongho is shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

“I can give you a ride back to the dorms if you’d like,” he says. Daehwi wants to say no, but he’s not sure if Dongho would get mad. He’s not really looking forward to spending forty minutes in a car with Dongho fearing for his life, but he figures he’d better accept or he may regret it.

“Sure hyung. Th-thanks.”

The car ride is silent for all of five minutes before Dongho starts chattering about random things. Things his bandmates did, things his parents said to him, interactions with fans he’s had, the list goes on and on. The forty-minute car ride is almost completely full of Dongho’s voice. Daehwi is biting his lip the entire time, stiff and just a bit fearful. He can’t help it. Old habits.

They arrive outside of the dorms late, but Daehwi knows the boys are still up.

“Thanks for bringing me back hyung,” Daehwi says, opening the car door.

“S-Sure.”

And that’s odd, because Dongho doesn’t stutter.

“I’ll, uh, walk you to the door.”

And that’s odd too, because the door is very close and there’s really no need for Dongho to walk him there at all.  
“Sure hyung.”

They get up to the doorway and Daehwi is fishing for his keys when Dongho grabs his shoulders and Daehwi almost cries because this is it, this is what he’s been dreading, Dongho is going to do it, he’s finally going to kill him.

“I,” Dongho says firmly. He’s almost yelling. “I had a nice time!”

“M-Me too hyung,” Daehwi replies, and it’s nearly a whimper. He had made it through the worst rollercoaster in the world only to die at the very end of the day anyways. Then Dongho starts leaning in and Daehwi is trying not to cry because oh God he’s going to die from Dongho headbutting him to death and he doesn’t deserve this and it’s not his time and what about that dumb fortune that predicted wealth and romance and happine-

And then Daehwi’s thoughts screech to a halt as his eyes shoot open because Dongho isn’t headbutting him or killing him or doing anything even close to any of that. His lips are planted firmly on Daehwi’s and his eyes are clenched shut and his ears are that bright cherry red again. It’s not a long kiss and it’s relatively chaste, but it doesn't feel any less intense. When Dongho pulls away the redness from his ears has started to crawl onto his face.

“Please go on another date with me Daehwi!” Dongho says forcefully. He must interpret Daehwi’s silence as confirmation, because he smiles that dopey smile again and gives Daehwi a quick peck on the check. “Great. See you next Friday at 7:00. I’ll pick you up.”

And then Dongho is strolling away happily, hands in his pockets while Daehwi stares dumbfounded at his back. When he opens his front door, he’s greeted with a jeering Ong and a smug Jinyoung and a very motherly looking Jisung. Daniel looks at him lazily from the couch and Minhyun lets out a short laugh but quiets quickly.

“So…” Jinyoung begins conversationally. “How was your _date_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lollllll this was so fun to write. Poor Daehwi. I may write more because this idea just seems so funny to me, so might as well roll with it.


End file.
